The Author and Harry
by Ingrid7
Summary: Harry gets into an argument with the Author.
1. The Author and Harry

DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter & Characters belong to J.k and WB , this is just written for fun.   
  
Harry Potter was waiting for some instruction from the Author.  
  
Currently, he was sitting, or floating actually, in a white void with nothing happening 'cause there was no instruction.  
  
"C'mon man, this void is giving me the creeps, awww! Man , I'm out of character!" Harry moaned as he slowly floated around, currently he was slowly turning upside down in the air of the void   
  
"OI!!!" he said "At Least give me something to stand on."  
  
*Alright, (said the author) *But it's not gonna be too good due to my writers block.*  
  
"Fine! Just do it!"  
  
*Alright!*  
  
Harry Potter was standing on the ground, outside of Hogwarts it was a pleasant spring day and the grass was green, the birds were singing, and the octopus in the lake was.... swimming around ,and then..... um.... *Author scratches head* Harry, um.... he.... sort of ......  
  
Harry stood there on the grass with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently   
  
*Welll... um.... hmmmmm.*  
  
Harry was getting quite mad,he turned his head towards the sky and yelled at the author "Well, why don't you introduce Ron and Hermione, so I don't have to just stand here boring the readers!"  
  
  
  
*Right!*  
  
Harry was standing there when suddenly Harry heard a noise behind him so he turned and saw Malfoy and Luna, , sprinting up very quickly towards him with Luna carrying a bunch of books in her arms.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow at the sight of this, this was not what he had requested.  
  
"Hi Harry!" said Malfoy ,grinning and giving Harry a friendly pat on the back as he arrived. "Nice day to be out on the grounds, eh?"  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy in shock, quickly backing away from him a few feet.  
  
"Malfoy what the-" Harry started before he was interrupted by Luna   
  
"Oh, Harry!" she said "I just had to tell you that I've found some very interesting books we could use for that potions homework Snape set us," Said Luna without a trace of the usual misty dreaminess in her voice. Then she noticed Harry staring at her and Malfoy like they were nuts, and Malfoy looking at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Harry, is anything wrong?" said Luna frowning slightly, and looked at Malfoy also frowning  
  
"Harry, why did you call me Malfoy?" said Malfoy,   
  
Harry was feeling quite annoyed with this, this was stupid "Did you guys take the Polyjuce potion or something ?"   
  
"No" said Luna "What's a polyjuice potion?"  
  
Harry let out an exasperated sigh and pushed his way though them   
  
"We're you going?" Malfoy/Ron asked.  
  
Harry ingored them and was running around out of sight, then once he had done that he stopped and yelled at the Author again.  
  
"AUTHOR!" He yelled "AUTHOR! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!"  
  
==The Author feels nervous , *Er, (said the Author, sweating sightly) What are you talking about?*  
  
"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT!" He screamed "THOSE ARE'NT MY FRIENDS!!"  
  
*There not?*  
  
Harry gave a yell of frustration , and then took a few deep breaths.  
  
"No" he said, in an angrily-calm voice "That was Draco Malfoy, the scum of the school, and Luna Lovegood, the dreamy-misty girl from Ravenclaw!"  
  
*Oh* said the authour, noding *Er, what's Ravenclaw?*  
  
Harry went wide eyed "Have you even read the books!!??"  
  
*(coughing) Oh sure ... I read....um... a couple of pages...."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes,"Well, what am I supposed to do? How can I Get on with the story, or stay in character WHEN YOU HAVEN"T EVEN READ IT!!!  
  
(Author sniffs) * Fine! I'm leaving! *   
  
Harry, suddenly realises what this could mean. "Hold on!!" he said "If you go, who will continue writing the story?!"  
  
(The author, picks up her suitcase and the sound of a door slamming is heard.)  
  
She is gone and Harry is still standing on the Hogwarts ground stuck in this wrong universe where anything could happen.   
  
Harry also realised that the story was still continuing, it was writing itself.  
  
"Oh, boy" said Harry shaking his head " This is gonna be interesting."  
  
*End of chapter one* 


	2. Character Trouble

Chapter 2 of....  
  
'the Author and Harry'  
  
There was one thing, one thing that stayed in Harry's mind that he knew he must do.  
  
He must find Dumbledore.  
  
Somehow (he wasn't sure how) but he just had a gut instinct , that, if he found Dumbledore he would be able to handle things somehow.  
  
As Harry had been walking he had not bumped into another soul but he was just turning another corner of the castle when he stopped in shock because he saw someone.  
  
It was Cho Chang.  
  
She was just sitting a few meters away on a park bench (for some strange reason) and she was just staring blankly ahead, unblinkingly, just as if she were just a body there sitting but there was no soul.  
  
Although Harry knew he was in crazy land, he did not like seeing Cho like this at all, and he ran up to her.  
  
"Cho!" he yelled and roughly shook her shoulders. He head flopped back and forward as if she were unconscious, except that her eyes were open and she was sitting.  
  
Harry let go of her quickly. He was going to do something.  
  
Harry turned and yelled up at the sky again.  
  
"IS THERE AN AUTHOR UP THERE!?"   
  
Silence.  
  
"IS THERE AN AUTHOR! AN AUTHOR!!" He yelled again  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry sighed, but then had and idea. He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a pen and a bit of paper, paused , rolled his eyes ,then scribbled something on the paper, it was:  
  
'Cho Chang: Ravenclaw, smart, kind, nice.' Then scrunched the paper up and threw it towards the sky.  
  
The paper travelled up, and up, ignoring the laws of gravity as it shot up into the clouds.  
  
Once it had appeared to hit the surface the whole sky seemed to shudder for a seconds then, suddenly,a beam of white light streamed down towards Cho and blasted her backwards off her feet.   
  
"Damn!!' Harry said as he went over to the bush where she had landed.  
  
But to his surprise she got up and dusted herself off.  
  
Then she shook her head and looked at Harry.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling.  
  
Harry stared at her for a few moments then grinned broadly back.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked   
  
Harry's smile snapped back off in a flash and he sighed yet again.  
  
"You'll find out" he said then he walked ahead of her and beckoned with his hand to follow.  
  
Harry walked ahead and Cho was drifting behind with a small smile on her face.  
  
Harry thought that he had managed to put some character into Cho, Maybe he could put some character into the other students too, to make them more aware of what was actually going on.  
  
Harry also wondered why he kept walking around the castle instead of the door. But he decided to keep on walking until he found a door.  
  
A few second later he bumped into Ron,not the fake Mayfoy-Ron but the real red-headed Ron.  
  
But what Ron was doing made Harry yell out in shock. 


	3. The Black Knight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R and W.B and The Black knight belongs to Monty Python.  
  
********   
  
Ron, was right in the middle of a fierce sword fight with a tall Knight wearing black armour.  
  
Harry (who had stumbled back several meters without realising it) was gaping in shock, and Cho was watching behind Harry in mild interest  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Ron screamed with effort as his sword clashed with the black knights.  
  
They fought quite heatedly for about thirty seconds.  
  
But Harry's Dismay it looked like Ron was losing.  
  
Ron swished the sword for the knight's head, but the knight blocked it easily. Then with great effort Ron tried a tricky move where he waved his sword around while attempting to trip the black knight, but it resulted in the Knight tripping him and Ron's sword flying out of his hands.  
  
The Knight then pointed the sharp end of his sword at Rons neck.  
  
Harry was too stunned to say anything, pulled out his wand (he didn't have time to be surprised that his wand was actually there) and yelled out:  
  
"ACCIO RON!"   
  
Suddenly,whoosh! Ron flew back a few meters to Harry so fast that he smacked into Harry and knocked him down flat.  
  
Ron was a dazed and his eyes were kind of unfocused as he lay there on the grass.  
  
The Black knight however, didn't seem to care that much as he turned and walked back towards the place he had been guarding.  
  
Which happened to be the Front entrance to Hogwarts.   
  
Harry quickly scrambled off up the ground to his feet. He had found the Front entrance of Hogwarts at last. There was even a sign pointing to the door and written on the sign was "Dumbledore is in there"  
  
In Harry's excitement he had forgotten about Ron (Cho gave Ron a hand off the ground) and ran towards the steps.  
  
But, right in front of the door, stood the Black knight.  
  
Harry stopped and stared at him, but the knight was as still as a statue.  
  
Harry waved his hand in front of the knight's visor, but the knight didn't budge.  
  
So Harry started to take a few steps around him when the knight suddenly boomed:  
  
"None shall pass!"  
  
Harry stopped in shock.  
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
"None shall pass!"  
  
Harry started to feel angry.  
  
"But I need to pass through the doors!"  
  
"Then..." said the knight "You shall die!"  
  
The knight brought down his sword onto Harry's head.  
  
**** 


End file.
